Code Nikolia
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A sequel to my story Code Vixen. Odd and Zoe are having dreams of something that seems all to familiar, could it be linked to their past? Will contain crossovers. Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

She ran, fast as she could as trees zipped by. She hurt all over and wanted nothing more than to rest, but she knew if she did she would get caught and lose the one she ran with. Tears stung her eyes and clouded her vision and branches from the trees whipped at her face she was just about to give up when a hand folded around hers. Looking to the side she saw her fellow escaper pulling her along, he smiled a cat like grin and said…

"Don't worry just keep on going were nearly there nearly free, don't give up now because I won't let you."

She could tell he too was in pain and talking was causing him even more pain. So she smiled back with all she was worth to assure him she wasn't giving up. Behind them there was shouting to be heard, they were the people they and others who ran in different directions were running from. She held in her scream as her bare feet cut themselves on yet another sharp rock, screaming would only give away their position. She heard the sound of running to the left of her and let go of the boys hand to draw her found weapon but relief washed over her when she saw it was a fellow escaper, she nodded at him. Grabbing hold of the other boys hand they ran dodging all they could, if they could make it there before the door closed they would be free. Almost there they now ran into a clearing, she could now hear the sound of the other children running and the shadows of her fellow escapers running just behind them as they lead the group to the doorway. She and her friend stopped at the doorway while the other boy ran strait through as it pulsed light they quickly ushered the others into the light and into safety because it was their duty as the leaders. She drew her weapon which was a gun just as the their pursuers entered the clearing she and her friend who also had a gun started firing at them. At last all but her and the boy were safe nodding to him she pressed the button on the device on her wrist, not to far off there was a explosion and the doorway of light started shrinking. Grabbing each others hands once again they dived into the light just before it closed, as they drifted she began to faint.

"See you on the other side Azim." she managed to get out.

"You too Ailith." she heard before the light turned to black.

**Well what do you think? Be honest.**


	2. Dreams and reality

**Chapter 1. Dreams and reality.**

Zoe awoke from the dream that held her so tight. She groaned and held her eye which was burning with her hand, it was the dream again.

It had started 3 weeks ago ever since XANA had attacked her and Odd, the dream had started with the running then had built up dream after dream to this point. Another thing was that it felt so real and she could still feel the phantom pains from the dream. And the name she was addressed by, Ailith why did it mean so much to her. Ailith's companion Azim, she felt he was close to Ailith like a brother.

Quickly Zoe turned on her laptop and searched for Ailith; the only thing that she could find was that it's meanings were Warrior, Nobel battle and Seasoned warrior. So she searched for Azim; all she found that it was the name of a prince and it's meanings were Protector, Defender, Mighty, Magnificent and Glorious.

"Well this was getting me no where." Zoe said to herself. "But those meaning of Ailith do suit me to a certain extent."

Zoe touched the mark over her eye as she viewed it in her mirror. The mark was a long scar that went over the eyelid, the eye it's self a milky colour and Zoe could hardly see out of it. She then brushed her hair and tied it up but in a way her long fringe was still covering her marked eye.

Zoe was just about to open her door when there came a knock. Opening the door she saw Odd standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Odd?" said Zoe.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Zoe gestured for him to come in and she closed the door behind him.

"Look at this. I made and drew it." he said holding the piece of paper out to her.

Zoe looked over the drawings on it and gaped.

"T-these are blue-prints for… A GUN!" she almost shouted.

Odd making it was not only unbelievable but these blue-prints were for something only the military would use.

"How?" was all Zoe could ask.

"I've been having weird dreams…"

"That seem so real and familiar?"

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"I've been having them too."

Zoe quickly explained her dreams of escaping someone along with loads of children. Odd had said his dreams were mostly blue-prints and a fatherly voice that anyone would trust congratulating him for apparently drawing them.

"Okay this is getting too weird." said Odd.

"Should we tell the others?" asked Zoe.

"Something's telling me no or at least not until we get all the facts."

* * *

Zoe was currently sitting in her art lesson drawing a setting but her mind was on her dream. She hardly noticed her hand crossing the paper with a pencil as in drew as if of it's own free will. When she looked own she almost gasped at what she saw, in was the ordinary clearing back home where Odd and she used to play but she didn't even know she was drawing it.

Looking over at Odd she saw him unintentionally drawing a set of trees from the clearing that a person would only know if they looked at both pictures.

After class they confronted each other.

"Maybe something's contacting us and telling us to go there." said Odd.

"Well the holidays are coming up so may as well go home and take a look." replied Zoe.

Suddenly their phones started beeping and when they read the message they received it said _SOS XANA_.

"Time to go." said Zoe as they ran off.

* * *

XANA had once again pulled out all the stops with the monsters. Odd and Zoe were cracking there knuckles ready to fight, yes they were still a bit sour about XANA's attack on them and were ready for anyway to get back at XANA.

Yumi was taking Aelita to the tower while the others took care of the mass of monsters. Zoe was flying about on the overglider which was the new ride Jeremy had made for her, it looked like a hand glider but with fox-like detailing. A tarantula fired and hit one of the wings of the overglider making Zoe spin out of control, Zoe jumped from it and landed on the overboard with Odd as the overglider crashed into the very tarantula that shot it. Zoe jumped t the ground once close enough and Odd soon followed after the Kamikaze on his board into a Crab.

Suddenly Odd and Zoe stopped as a wild look began to form in their eyes, they nodded at each other then began their attack on William. Zoe jumped and landed in a handstand on William's shoulders while Odd tripped him up, Zoe then used the momentum to kick him in midair with a clawed shoe and send him flying off the edge. They then went to destroy the rest of the monsters.

Ulrich was surprised when he came out of a freezing by a Block to find the battle field empty beside him, Odd and Zoe.

"What happened here?" Ulrich questioned.

"While you were in deep freeze we took care of the rest of the monsters." said Zoe proudly.

"You know I think I'm over the Whole XANA possessing me thing after that." said Odd giving Zoe a high five.

Ulrich just shook his head in defeat, he would never get those 2.

* * *

It came time for the holidays and Zoe headed home with Odd to maybe find some answers, Odd had once again left Kiwi with Yumi since her dad liked Kiwi so much before. Hopefully after this trip they would come back with answers.

**There you go. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I really want to get to the bit of the story that explains everything since it will probably take the longest. Anyway please review, remember you opinion counts.**


	3. Hidden memories

**Hidden memories.**

Odd and Zoe chased each other through the wood on the way to their special clearing. What ever was there would hold the answer to their past, they just knew it.

Soon they reached the clearing and began to search for the tree in the drawing.

"Found it!" called Odd.

Zoe rushed to where he was and saw the tree from the picture, then it hit her.

"What now." she said.

"Good question." said Odd.

Zoe looked up the tree and got an idea. With expert grace she climbed the tree and Odd quickly followed. They finally got to a tree branch which had a hole in it.

"Go on then." Zoe said to Odd.

"Why me?" said Odd.

"Because you know you can't say no to me." said Zoe giving Puppy dog eyes to him.

Odd finally broke.

"Fine but next time your doing it."

Odd rolled up his sleeve and put his arm down the hole. He finally pulled out holding a small package wrapped in plastic and covered in dirt. Zoe opened the plastic and took out the package which happed to be a small jewellery box, she opened it and found a external hard drive addressed to her and Odd and 2 small devices with 2 coloured buttons on each. I had a small not attached saying `_Only play when alone.`_

Once Odd and Zoe were in his room and all Odd's family were out Odd opened his laptop and plugged the external hard drive into it. A window popped up asking for a password.

"Dam we need a password."

They thought long and hard on what the password could be, suddenly Odd got an idea.

"Project Nikolai." Odd said as he typed it into the box in number form.**(1)**

He pressed enter and the password was accepted. A video file immediately came up and Odd pressed it and another window popped up asking for a password.

"Chandrakant." said Zoe this time and typed it in number form.**(2)**

The password was accepted and the video began to play. Odd and Zoe were surprised to see their 10 old selves on the screen.

"Your probably wondering what's going on, let us explain." said the Zoe from the video.

* * *

Odd and Zoe stared at the screen speechless as it continued to play.

"You see we, meaning you 2 were once part of a secret organisation started for the purpose of exploring new worlds and making peace. We can't explain in case someone else is watching this but our organisation was a good one and not for war. We were betrayed by someone with the intention of turning our society into a weapon for conquest, we and others were not swayed though and we escaped and blew up the base and equipment. All those who were not swayed separated for everyone's own good and had our memories blocked of everything to do with it, before hand we integrated ourselves into the families you have now. But we knew the memory block would eventually fail so we set up this for when we remember." said the Odd from the video.

"But we want to give our selves a choice. The 2 devices that you found with the hard drive will control your memory. The blue button will destroy the rest of the memory block and allow you access to your memories no matter how painful, the red button on the other hand will strengthen the memory block and you'll forget again and about what your seeing now. It's your choice, remember and become the people you once were or forget and lead an ordinary life. Oh and by the way the buttons are keyed in to only your DNA signature so if someone else has them they're useless to them." said the Zoe in the video then it ended.

Odd and Zoe gaped, how could this be true. Then again they did fight an evil computer AI so really anything could be possible.

"Do we believe it." asked Odd.

"Well there were the dreams and that we knew the passwords." said Zoe.

"Should we?"

"What ever you decide I'll do as well."

"But what if it's a trick?"

"I don't think it is."

"Fine on the count of 3."

Odd and Zoe picked up the devices and their thumbs hovered over the blue buttons.

"1...2...3." they both said then pressed the buttons.

The devices created an electric shock that travelled up their arms and towards the brain. Both saw a flash of light as they fell unconscious and began to remember.

**(1)- I mean by this as in like 1=A, 2=B, 3=C and so on.**

**(2)- Just to let you know if you want to Chandrakant means **_**Beloved by the moon**_** according to the book I got it from.**

**Anyway tell me if I should make the next few chapters Odd and Zoe's memories or have it built up through what they and others like them say and remember. If I do the second one I do a separate story which will be a prequel containing the 3 missing years.**


	4. Once a hero, always a hero

**Once a hero, always a hero.**

**I've decided on building up Zoe and Odd's past. Once this story is over though I will release a prequel containing detailed events of their past.**

Zoe and Odd finally awoke from their memories, tears fell from their eyes and they felt mixed emotions. For 10 minutes nether of them spoke, finally Zoe opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, that red button didn't even do anything." she said lightening the mood.

"I guess we know ourselves too well." said Odd smirking.

It seemed that when Odd and Zoe made the devices they lied about the red button in the video because they knew they would choose the blue button.

"So my real name is Vida Saxton, Ailith is my code-name and Zoe Vail is just my undercover name."

"And my real name is Omar Crawford, Azim is my code-name and Odd Della Robbia is my undercover name but Odd was also my nick-name."

"It'll take a few hours for our memories to sort themselves out." said Zoe.

"How do you know that?" asked Odd.

"Because I'm still talking about my life as if it's someone else's and I still think my name's Zoe."

"Right. Let's get something to eat Zo…I mean Vida I'm hungry after that. You know if we didn't have that memory block up I could've hacked XANA when he first attacked."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that. Besides if it wasn't for XANA we'd still have no clue as to who we really are."

As soon as they ate their dinner Zoe and Odd…sorry Vida and Omar went to bed as their memories slotted themselves back into place.

They finally had the answers to who they were, why they didn't fit in with the family, Vida's eye and what happened in those 3 years.

But for some reason Agent Ailith and Agent Azim had a feeling that they and the other Agents of Nikolai would be meeting up very soon; even if they were in other dimensions.

* * *

A day later Vida and Omar were in his room talking about there adventures and if they should go back to them.

"I wonder if Zak is still alive and if so what dimension." said Vida talking about her lost brother.

"Even if he is alive we've no way of reaching him since we blew up the portal generator in our escape, and we don't have the expertise or parts to build another one." said being more smart than usual.

Vida sighed and looked down at the drawing of her brother. He had white hair that was just above the shoulders that faded to a natural red at the bottom, he had sparkling blue eyes that held so many secrets and a smile only a kind brother could posses.

"I just hope **he's** dead. You know that snake always had a trick up his sleeve." she said with a heavy heart.

"Yeah, how are we going to tell the others Vee?"

"We don't. They wouldn't understand, plus we were sworn to secrecy remember."

"Yeah, so what do we do now?"

"Only thing we can do, wait for something to happen."

* * *

Omar and Vida had just steeped through the gates of the school when Omar's phone went off.

"Odd it's Jeremy, the scan's found another replica. So grab Zee and get here as fast as you can." said Jeremy.

"Let's go Odd." said Vida using his nick-name.

They quickly put their suitcases in their rooms but forgot about their backpacks.

They ran to the park and climbed down the manhole, grabbing their skateboards they made their way to the factory. They climbed the ladder and to the entrance of the factory making their way down to the elevator by swinging on the cables.

"Go straight to the scanners, the others are already waiting for you." said Jeremy through the phone.

Omar and Vida entered the scanners still forgetting they still had their bags on.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Zoe, Scanner Odd, Scanner Zoe, Virtualisation." said Jeremy.

Omar and Vida were virtualised straight into sector 5 and made their way to the hanger bay where Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." said Ulrich.

"Hey give us a break we just go back." said Omar keeping up the charade of Odd.

"Can we go." asked Vida keeping up her charade as well.

Soon the Lyoko warriors were at a replica of the desert sector. Jeremy sent Aelita, Omar and Vida to destroy the Super computer while Ulrich and Yumi stayed to guard the Skid.

When they arrived Aelita went down one corridor while Vida and Omar went down another.

"Does this place seem familiar to you?" asked Vida as they walked.

"Now that you mention it yeah." said Omar.

They continued walking until Vida's foot hit something. Picking it up they gasped; it was molecule stabiliser, inactive of coarse. Omar looked up at the wall and saw a dusty name plate, he wiped away the dirt and read it.

"Project Nikolai version 02 base." he gasped.

"You mean the one made to expand **his** empire?" Vida spat out.

"I guess with minimal technology and the portal destroyed those here abandoned this place if there were any. And then XANA found this place but didn't know what it was for."

"Then I say we destroy it before he finds out."

Suddenly Aelita shouted out to them and they came running. When they entered the room they found Aelita facing a load of robots that were protecting the Super computer.

They battled long an hard but the last robot managed to defeat Aelita before getting dismantled by Vida. Odd shot a Laser arrow at it once they disabled the shields and waited for Jeremy to call them in.

"Guy we have a problem." came Jeremy's voice sounding cracked.

"What?" Vida and Omar heard Yumi say.

"There's some sort of bug in Odd and Zoe's program. I-I can't bring them back." said Jeremy trying not to cry.

Everyone was silent as the replica and Super computer began to explode.

"Leave us guy." said Omar finally speaking up.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone but Omar and Vida.

"He's right, we're done for but you need to go. There's no point on you staying and getting killed as well." said Vida.

"I-I-I…" stuttered Jeremy.

"Don't make it harder than it already is, just go." said Vida sharply cutting him off.

"Just don't forget us. And look after Kiwi will you." said Omar.

With a heavy heart Aelita took the Skid out of the replica just before the escape route was blocked, all communication was now cut off.

"Well this is it." said Omar.

Vida nodded before remembering something.

"Maybe not, come on." with that Vida and Omar took off down the corridors as they exploded behind them.

Finally they reached a room that had what looked like a hollow generator. Vida quickly pulled out some wires and some how jump started in, lights began to flash as they climbed in.

Finally the building exploded with a loud boom but something else could be heard.

* * *

In the scanner room the remaining Lyoko warriors were crying and putting down gifts to commemorate the 2 fallen heroes. Jeremy must have tried over a 100 times to find them but with no luck. Aelita was crying into Jeremy's shirt, Yumi was doing the same with Ulrich. Finally they left the memorial in temporary piece with one note on top of the flowers. It read…

_Odd Della Robbia and Zoe Vail two valiant souls lost in the battle they swore themselves too. May they never be forgotten and their sacrifice not be in vain._

_Zoe, a kind understanding girl who never gave up; even when all hope is lost. Always willing and ready._

_Odd, the best friend you could ever want; willing to do anything for his friends and looked on the bright side of things. Always facing danger with a smile._

_We'll never forget you our friends and thank you for everything you did, all the laughter you gave us and the hope you shared. Live on in our hearts dear friends._

_Signed Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy._

**Wow that last bit was a tad depressing.**

**Review please.**

**Send in your ideas for Nikolai Agents and dimensions for crossovers.**


	5. Mutants

**Mutants.**

In an alleyway behind some abandoned buildings the wind began to pick up. Out of nowhere a swirling blue ball of energy appeared and two things were shot out of it, the blue ball of energy then disappeared.

From the craters formed by the things the energy shot out rose 2 teenagers, they were beaten up slightly and had smoke coming off them.

One was a girl dressed in red with fox features and the other a boy dressed in purple with cat features; it was Vida and Omar.

"What do you know, it worked." said Vida working a crick out of her neck.

"Yeah but I think that's the last time I'm doing that." said Omar stretching.

"I wonder what dimension we're in." said Vida putting her hand on her hip. "Huh?"

Vida looked down when she felt claws prodding at her side, she saw she was still in her Lyoko form. Checking her back she saw not only was her Crystal matrix staff there but her back-pack too. Looking over at Omar she saw he was the same but instead of his paws he wore thick fingerless gloves and had claws too. His tribal tattoos were also gone so Zoe guessed hers were too.

"Uh Omar were still in our Lyoko forms."

"Agh!" cried Omar when he looked at himself.

"I think we should change encase someone comes round asking why we look like we're on our way to a fancy dress party." said Vida getting some spare clothes out of her bad, Omar doing the same.

Surprisingly Vida and Omar found they could remove their Lyoko outfits; Omar body suit had a hidden zipper at the back and Zoe's came off like normal clothes. Once dressed they kept their tails in their trousers; Omar used a hat to hide his ears and Vida used the hood on her jacket. They hid their Lyoko outfits in their bags before setting off to find any hint of what dimension they were in.

* * *

Omar and Vida walked into the centre of town when a news paper stand caught their eye, with a quick slight of hand Vida slipped one of the newspapers inside her jacket without anyone noticing.

They quickly walked around the corner to read it.

"Mutant threat, blah, blah, blah, friends of humanity, blah, blah, blah, X-Men and Brotherhood." Vida read out. "So we're in one of the Marvel universes."

"Question now is, which one?" said Omar.

Before anything else could be asked they heard the sounds of a struggle from deeper in the alleyway they had ducked into. They decided to investigate and were disgusted at what they saw.

They saw a young boy of their age being beaten up by a group of older teens; the young boy was obviously a mutant because of the wolf-like ears and tail he was sprouting; he looked like a street-kid from how dirty and thin he was. The attackers were also obviously mutant hater by the insults they were shouting at him. One of the thugs was holding a stun-gun which was probably why the young mutant wasn't using his powers if he had any.

"Hey!" yelled Vida.

The thugs turned to look at them.

"Leave him alone!" ordered Omar.

"Or what?" said one of the thugs.

"Or we'll make you." challenged Vida reaching behind her and producing her Crystal matrix staff.

Omar nodded and used his foot to kick a metal poll by his foot into the air and catching it, both of them placed down their bags at their sides and pointed their weapons at the thugs.

The thugs laughed and turned to their new targets brandishing their pocket knifes and stun-guns.

"Let's see what you got mutant lovers." said one as the whole gang charged.

It was hardly a fair fight for the thugs since Omar and Vida had training; they couldn't pull of some moves since their bodies had yet remember how to pull them of without injuring it's self. Still it was all over in a matter of minutes with Omar and Vida having not even broken a sweat.

Vida and Omar turned round to retrieve their bags but in turn failed to notice one of the thugs slowly get up with a stun-gun in had; just as he was about to strike Vida with it he stopped, this caught the two's attention. Behind the thug was the young mutant boy with his hand on the thug's shoulder, the boy's eyes were glowing green.

"Shock your self with the gun!" the boy ordered.

The thug did as he was told and a few seconds later was on the ground twitching uncontrollably.

Omar and Vida stood there processing everything; the boy's voice though older was familiar and they knew only one boy with the same power as the mutant before them, at last the boy faced them and now there was no denying who he was.

"Lykos?" they both spoke the boy's Agent name at the same time.

"Huh?" at first the boy was stunned but when he got a proper look at Vida and Omar's faces he recognised them as well.

"Ailith, Azim is that you?" said Lykos.

* * *

Omar, Vida and Lykos or Jake if you wanted to use his real name were sitting around a fire in an abandoned factory. They had quickly decided to move to Jake's temporary home for the explanations, Omar and Vida were only slightly surprised to find Jake living on the street.

"Okay you go first wolf-boy." said Vida.

"Well when I dove through the portal I was of coarse taken back to my home dimension; first I set up a memory file for myself and hid it in a place only I could find, I then put up the memory block and took the identity of Jimmy Brown. Up until about a year ago I had a good life with the Browns, that was until the existence of mutants were discovered. It was that event that triggered my memory block to fail and my powers to reactivate; you see the memory block also some how blocked out my X-gean. At first I was afraid but I could keep them in control by just wearing gloves but then came the unexpected arrival of my ears and tail, it was then that I decided to visit the place in my dreams for answers. After I regained my memories of who I was I wasn't thinking straight and used my powers to stop some bullies form picking on a small kid, the kids parent's saw and told everyone that I was a mutant. The Browns were very excepting of me but people kept attacking the house because I lived there, one night I heard the Browns discussing that if the abuse kept up they would run out of money because they needed to repeatedly fix the house. I loved the Browns because they brought me up as their own so I decided to leave so they wouldn't have to deal with all the abuse, I left a note explaining everything then ran and never stopped running.

I didn't use my powers unless I needed to so I could eat or something, those thugs had cornered my when I was searching through the bins and zapped me before I could use my powers." Jake told them.

Omar and Vida looked at Jake with proud eyes.

Jake Orel was one of the Nikolia agents recruited from one of the Marvel dimensions after his parents were killed in a car crash, he had the power to make people do and believe anything he said no matter what it was, and now he also had wolf ears and tail as well. He was one of Vida and Omar's best friends and all of them were three of Nikolai's best and most trusted agents.

"So what have the Gemini twins been up to?" asked Jake.

"Well we'd better start with this." said Omar as he removed his hat and Vida pulled back her hood.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise as their tails came out from under their trousers.

"Now where to begin?" said Vida as they began their long tale.

Omar and Vida had agreed on the way to the hideout to explain about Lyoko to Jake and hold no secrets between them.

* * *

A couple of hours later Omar and Vida had finished explaining what had happened between their escape from Nikolai and _**him**_ to them crash landing in the dimension.

"So even after Nikolai you two still saved the world, then when you were thought to die you were catapulted here. Someone out there really wants to keep you in the hero business." said Jake. "So what now?"

"Well this dimension is more probable to have the things we need to build a portal generator, so I say we try it." said Vida.

"And maybe if it works we can gather up the remanding agents of Nikolai and rebuild it as it once was, to search the new frontiers for dimensions with cures for deadly diseases and other things." suggested Jake.

"Right but I say we get some rest first." said Omar lying down on a blanket Jake had provided.

**Please review and send in you OC's for Nikolai agents. ****sardellihalas**** gave me the idea to put up an OC form, so here it is and remember if it's a Nikolai agent most of them will be teenagers.**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Real name:**

**Code name:**

**Undercover name:**

**What dimension they come from:**

**Do they have powers, if so what are they:**

**Field of expertise:**

**What do they look like:**

**Any other information:**


	6. Cry for help

**Cry for help.**

I'm having trouble continuing on with this story. I don't want to abandon it and I don't want to give it away. So I'm looking for co-writers to help with my story instead. That way I can finish some of these Fanfiction stories and make some new ones without having to leave some of my other ones behind.

If you want to help co-write this story, send me a private message and I'll check out your profile. I can have more than one co-writer but it means any ideas will have to be run through all of us and I will be the final decider, so there will be a maximum of five co-writers to it.


End file.
